The Spirit Room
by Mrs-Weasley1
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to share a Dorm as Head boy and girl. The only problem is there's chemistry involved. Please read and review! I suck at summaries so please review!!!
1. Hermiones Reaction

Hermiones Reaction  
Hermione sat on the bottom stair, tapping her foot in an uneven rhythm. Her hands were clammy and she was watching the letterbox intensely. Today was the day she found out if she'd made Head Girl or not. The pressure was unbearable, she felt as though she would crack at any given moment. Just as she stood up to go talk to her mum, the letterbox opened, permitting three letters, before snapping shut violently. Hermione froze before diving at the mail. She shuffled through the letters.  
  
"Bill, bill. YES!!!" she cried recognising the Hogwarts trademark emerald ink. She quickly dropped the bills and dashed into the living room to see her mum.  
  
"I made it, I made it!" she cried as her mum stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms around her hysterical daughter.  
  
"Congratulations Dear! I knew you'd do it!" her mum said kissing her forehead. Hermione looked a lot like her mother. She had inherited he bushy hair, brown eyes and button nose from her. Her mum was very beautiful, as was Hermione who had developed into a stunning young woman.  
  
"Head Girl" said Hermione turning to her mum, "sounds good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sounds great" her mum replied smiling.  
  
"There's only one problem. I wonder who the head boy is?"  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter although I'd give anything to own Draco Malfoy!  
  
So how was my first chapter? Please review!!! 


	2. Dracos Reaction

Draco's Reaction  
  
"Draco!" Mr Malfoy called up the stairs at his son. A tall, handsome blonde appeared at the landing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get down here. I have important news for you, son." Replied his father going into the dining room. Draco descended the stairs with a sigh and entered the dining room after his father. Sitting patiently around the Grand Table he found both his parents.  
  
"Sit Draco" said his father pointing to a seat in front of him. Draco did as he was told. He sat with his legs spread, a hand sitting casually on his left knee.  
  
"Draco, dear, close your legs. It's not polite." Said his softly spoken mum. Again he did as he was told.  
  
"We received a letter from Hogwarts this morning, Draco. It was about you." His father told him in his usual tone. Draco looked from his father to his mother to his father again.  
  
"Sorry" he said quietly  
  
"What are you sorry for?" his father questioned.  
  
"Well, for whatever I've done wrong now." Draco said as a smile spread over both his parents faces.  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco rather irritably getting impatient.  
  
"You've been made Head Boy, son. Well done." Said Lucius as he reached his large hand out to shake his sons. In shock Draco shook his fathers hand as his mother moved round the table and hugged her tall son, a tear in her eye.  
  
It was impossible not to think these three were related. They were all pale skinned, had incredible fair hair, grey/blue eyes and sharp features. Out of them all Draco had the softest features.  
  
"We're so proud of you darling" wept his mum as a huge grin took hold of Dracos handsome face. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being Head Boy!  
  
"Lets throw a party!" exclaimed his mum, wiping away a year. Dracos tear broadened.  
  
"Excellent idea " replied Lucius. "Draco, go and phone the Parkinson's and invite them over. You can tell young Pansy all about your new authority" he finished raising a brow. Slowly but gradually Dracos smile began to fade.  
  
Ok, how's the story so far? Please let me know by reviewing!!! 


	3. Settling In

Settling In  
  
The train journey went rather quick for Hermione. Too quick. It seemed as though she'd only settled on the train with her best friends, Harry and Ron, when they had already reached the Castle.  
  
"So who d'ya reckon Head Boy is?" asked Ron  
  
"I'm not really sure. I was hoping it might have been either you or Harry." Replied Hermione stepping off the train between the two boys.  
  
"Me?" Ron said surprised  
  
"Or me?" said Harry just as surprised as Ron.  
  
"Yes. To both of you. You are both very favourable students, you know." She explained looking at them "After me, of course." She added smiling.  
  
Ron pretended to gag by sticking two fingers down his throat while Harry muffled a laugh. Luckily for Ron, Hermione didn't see him. They entered the magnificent Castle to find it already decorated in the School House colours for the new first years that would be arriving shortly with Hagrid over the lake. Hermione smiled. God, it was good to be back. Professor McGonagall approached her carrying her usual stern expression.  
  
"Good evening Miss Granger" she said  
  
"Evening Professor" replied Hermione. She was getting rather nervous now.  
  
"Do you have your badge Miss Granger?"  
  
"Oh. yeah." She answered fumbling in her pocket, bringing out a small, silver badge bearing the letters HG and pinned it to her jumper.  
  
"Good. Now I'm afraid you will have to leave Mr Weasley and Mr Potter here. You will see them when you receive your new timetable tomorrow at breakfast. Now follow me to your Dormitory, which you will be sharing with the Head Boy. " Informed McGonagall.  
  
"Who is the new Head Boy?" questioned Hermione hurrying to keep up.  
  
"You will find out soon enough, Miss Granger."  
  
They climbed a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a painting of a pretty medieval maid.  
  
"Password?" asked the maid bowing, her long, curly red hair falling over her face.  
  
"Luxury" said McGonagall as the painting swung open to reveal stone steps which they quickly ascended. "Welcome to your new Dormitory."  
  
Hermione looked around. It was a beautiful circular room decorated in silver and lilac. There was a crackling fire to her left and to her right was a magnificent bookshelf with two mahogany desks. She looked up at the ceiling, which was enchanted to allow fairies and cherubs to fly around silently, occasionally waving down. Hermione waved back beaming.  
  
"Granger?!" came a familiar voice  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh great! Just great. Why couldn't it have been anyone but you?" spat Malfoy looking her up and down.  
  
"I'll leave you two to settle in" said McGonagall turning and leaving  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" she asked Malfoy. He pointed to a set of stairs at the far end of the room. Hermione made her way to them and went up onto the next small landing where she found three doors. She opened the first to find Malfoys trunk already there.  
  
"Wrong room, Granger"  
  
Hermione jumped and spun round. "Sorry" she muttered  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Yours is the end room."  
  
Hermione made her way to the third door and peered inside just to make sure.  
  
"I don't lie Granger if that's what your thinking." He leered at her.  
  
"Since when?" she retorted as she opened the middle door to find the bathroom. It consisted of a large bath; large enough to be a Jacuzzi, a shower, sink, toilet and glass cabinet. Suddenly a thought struck her.  
  
"Are we supposed to share this bathroom?!" she bellowed  
  
"Well do you see another one?" said Malfoy rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"Shit." Breathed Hermione  
  
"What's wrong." said Malfoy coming very close to her. "Frightened I'll come in to take a piss and find you here, naked in the bath?"  
  
"No" replied Hermione flatly. She was lying. What Malfoy had been exactly what she was thinking. What if he saw her naked? Or worse! What is she saw him naked?  
  
"Don't worry, Granger. I don't bite." his breath ruffled her hair "hard." He finished, smirking as he left her alone in the bathroom completely outraged.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews!!! 


	4. Beginnings

Beginnings  
  
*Thanks for all your reviews, I've been busy with exams and all but I'll try to regularly update!*  
  
Hermione was awoke the next morning to the most glorius sound. Someone was singing. Slowly she got up, rubbing her eyes, and moved to her door. She opened it slightly and peered out, her eyes were still blurry. Malfoys door was oped and she could see him looking for something. It was him singing. He was wearing only his boxers and immediatley Hermione began to feel very hot as she gaped at him. He had the most amazing body she had ever seen. Hard chest, smooth stomach and the cutest bum; sort of like the guys you see in films, she thought. She fanned her face with her hand as she made her way to the bathroom hoping Malfoy hadn't seen her. She closed the door behind her and headed towards the shower. She removed her nightdress and turned on the hot water and stepped inside. The hot water felt wonderful as it beat down against her naked skin, roaming down her body, exploring every inch of her. Hermione closed her eyes and began to imagine Malfoy in the shower with her, their skin touching as the water devoured them both. She bit her lip but was then suddenly aware of another presence in the bathroom with her and this time she wasn't imagining it. She looked around and to her uttermost horror Malfoy was leaning over the sink, now fully dressed, brushing his teeth as if Hermione wasn't even there. Slowly Hermiones breath and senses came flooding back to her in one huge wave.  
  
"MALFOY!" she yelled startling him.  
  
"Whats up?" he asked casually, not looking at her, he was still brushing his teeth.  
  
"What... what the hell are you doing in here?" she cried quickly wrapping a towel around her wet body. Her face was crimson.  
  
"You were taking too long. Don't worry I didn't look, I had my eyes tight shut" he smirked. Somehow Hermione doubted that very much. "Anyway you didn't hear me come in, you were in a world of your own." he said now looking her in the eye. God, he had the most deep, mesmerising eyes. The kind you could get lost in for days. Hermione blushed even deeper when she thought of what made her go into a 'World of her Own'. She had been thinking about Malfoy and now here he was in front of her in the flesh, no longer a dream.  
  
"Do me a favour and knock next time, please." she told him as she stepped out of the shower onto the cold tiles. As she did so the towel she had carefully wrapped round her rode up showing a bit too much leg for Hermiones liking, but Malfoy seemed to like it. He had licked his lip. Hermione roled her eyes as she walked past him heading for her room, but Malfoy coildn't take his eyes off her legs.  
  
"Damn, she's got great legs." he muttered when he was alone in the bathroom. Then shaking his head at this statement he too left the bathroom.  
*Please keep your reviews coming in. I don't really know where this storys going so all suggestions are more than welcome!!!* 


	5. Bad Day Gone Good

One Hell of A Bad Day  
  
Hermione was extremely glad when she entered her and Malfoys Dorm the next night. She'd had a horrible day. To start with, in potions class Snape freely told the class how he didn't see her fit for Head Girl and how a Slytherin would have been more suitable for the job. In Care of Magical Creatures she got bitten by a Blast-Ended Skrewt that had strayed out of the forest and spent the rest of the afternoon in the Hospital wing being bandaged up by Madame Pomfery. Then the final straw came at dinner when Ron accidently spilt pumpkin juice all down her.  
  
Still fuming (steam was practically coming out of her ears) she flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire and gave out a long, low scream.  
  
"Bad day Granger?" said Malfoy coming down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"For God sake! Will you please stop calling me that?! OK, I know you're not very happy about sharing a Dorm with me but we'll be sharing for the next year so can we please try to be civil to eachother?" she bellowed turning red from lack of oxygen. She began breathing deeply as Malfoy sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Excuse me... Hermione, but you're the one that insists on calling me 'Malfoy'!"  
  
"Sorry, Draco" she said calming down eventually.  
  
"And as for us being civil to eachother..." he started "I guess I can do that"  
  
Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. For a moment they just sat staring into eachothers eyes until...  
  
"I have an idea!!!" exclaimed Draco jumping up. He moved towards the light dimmer and dimmed the lights.  
  
"Draco what are you doing?" she asked puzzled, watching him intensley.  
  
"Well, you've had a bad day and I can help de-stress you." he said knowingly "now take off your shirt and lie face down for me." he instructed. Hermione nearly choked.  
  
"What! Draco don't be absured! Why would I take my short off for you?" she cried  
  
"I'm going to give you a massage, and no arguements Hermione" he added seeing the look on her face. He ran up the stairs leaving her alone. 'Oh God' thought Hermione 'Stay calm, it's only a massage after all'. Tentativley she removed her shirt and kicking off her shoes she lay face down on the couch. She was squirming around trying to get comfortable when Draco appeared holding a small bottle.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked nodding towards the bottle.  
  
"Massage oil. Come on, Hermione, you have to take off your bra. I can't massage you with you're bra still on, can I now?"  
  
"Look Draco maybe this is a bad idea."  
  
"Don't be a prude all your life. I won't look. I swear." he said smiling showing his perfect teeth.  
  
"You'd better not!" she said also smiling.  
  
Draco covered his eyes with his hands in response. Slowly Hermionw removed her bra and lay down on the couch again. Draco still had his eyes covered. Suddenly Hermione felt she could trust him. He'd kept his word after all.  
  
"Ok, you can look now"  
  
Draco took his hands away and moved towards Hermione. Carefully he straddled her, sitting just below her bum at the bottom of her thighs, one leg at either side of her. He took the bottle and daubed some on her back. The oil was freezing cold and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Ssshhh" he told her, and she did.  
  
He made glorious slow circles on her back before massaging the sensitive muscles between her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Hmmm, Draco" she moaned although she wa still tense. She'd never had anyhting like this done to her before. Draco sensed this.  
  
"Relax Hermione. Enjoy it." his voice sounded rather husky.  
  
And enjoy it she did. He continued to massage her sensitive muscles and then made slow, hard pleasurable circles down her back with his soft hands. He'd run his hands up her back roughly making her gasp before making circles again. After fifteen minutes of this Draco stopped and climbed off Hermione.  
  
"Going to wash my hands. I'll be back in a minute." he said going up the stairs. Hermione took this chance to put her clothes back on and sat cross legged on the couch waiting for Dracos return. Shortly thereafter he came sauntering back down, smiling mischievly at her as he sat down next to her.  
  
"You liked that?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeh" she giggled trying to avoid his eye.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" he asked studying her pretty face.  
  
"Sure. What about?" she replied  
  
"Sex" Draco said bluntly  
  
"Um, I guess so, ok then" Hermione blushed at the word 'sex'  
  
"Good" smiled Draco.  
*Please keep reviewing! Things are hotting up now.* 


End file.
